Bramblefang
Bramblefang was a black based tabby tom. The tom started out life very enthusiastically before he quickly became fed up with it. Bramblefang was born to Reedstar and Nightstar alongside his four siblings, Applewhisker, Guppystar, Crowfoot, and the late Petalkit. He was temporarily mates with Rainstar, which yielded Blueclaw, Ravennose, and Crowfang. He later became mates with Juniperclaw after much pursuing and keeping her nose clean, resulting in unnamed kits. Bramblefang was surrounded with leaders as parents, his sister as a leader, and even his former mate as a leader. The responsibility of kits and a family title to live up to drove him past the breaking point, so Bramblefang ignored them all and struck up an independent life to escape essentially everything. Description Appearance :The tom was noted for being large in size, likely due to his deep roots in WinterClan going back countless generations. His build was semi-muscular but a little more slender rather than bulky, as he wasn't as active as his brother. His body was oblong, making Bramblefang appear to be a little on the awkward size. His legs were particularly long and his chest narrow, yet his shoulders semi-broad from swimming activities in his early warriorhood. All in all, he had the build of a typical WinterClan warrior, yet he didn't look the most proportional. :Bramblefang had the characteristic fur pattern that he shared with his mother and many siblings. His fur, gray-brown in color, had a surprisingly coarse texture due to excessive grooming on the warrior's part. However, it was thick in density albeit short in length, to keep him well-insulated in the cold moons of WinterClan. Bramblefang was festooned with mackerel-tabby stripes that were black in color. Character :Bramblefang treated life like every day was an adventure, walking with enthusiasm and pride in his stride, before the responsibilities of life eventually caught up with him. He became reserved and rather bitter, preferring an independent and bachelor-like lifestyle compared to the mature attitude of his family members. His loyalties to WinterClan were wavering, with his interests frequently reaching outside of his borders in search of an escape. However, in the end, he remained true to his clan and family. :The warrior's relationships were semi-strong with his siblings, but certainly strongest with his brother, Hiddenshadow. However, Bramblefang was far from serious about duties, and took a lax approach to almost everything. Over time, his social nature was replaced by something more grim and antisocial. His resentment towards life and certain cats became evident, but regardless, his ties always remained unbreakable with his brother. Skills and Abilities : Biography Roleplay (2012-2013) :Bramblekit is born in WinterClan to its leader, Reedstar, and her mate, Nightstar. He had many siblings named Applekit, Guppykit, Hiddenkit, Crowkit, and Petalkit. He was relatively active as a youngster, although he played primarily with his brother, Hiddenkit. :As an apprentice, the tom was under the guidance of an unnamed female warrior. However, he was also influenced by the Dark Forest for some time being, where he meant his eventual mate, Juniperpaw, a clanmate who was also training there. Unlike his friend, Bramblepaw decided that he didn't like training with the shadowy cats and eventually abandoned them. :Once he's a warrior, Bramblefang begins to change and look beyond the walls of WinterClan. While near SplashClan territory he meets and saves their leader, Rainstar, from drowning in one of the rivers. He's hesitant with sticking around, with family pressures making him irritable, but she convinces him to learn to swim. Eventually, the SplashClan she-cat has his three kittens: Bluekit, Ravenkit, and Crowkit. The tom meets them briefly, but immediately cuts off contact. :He later takes up Juniperclaw as a mate, but their relationship is very brief. Bramblefang loses interest in the responsibility of maintaining relationships, and begins to cut himself off from others. Eventually while he's out on patrol, the warrior is killed by a badger. Lineage Mother: :Reedstar - Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: :Nightstar - Deceased, verified StarClan member Sisters: :Guppystar - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Petalkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Applewhisker - Living Brothers: :Crowfoot - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Hiddenshadow - Deceased, verified StarClan member Daughter: :Ravennose - Living Sons: :Crowfang - Deceased, residence unknown :Blueclaw - Living Aunt: :Bluekit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Uncle: :Guppysplash - Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmother: :Blackheart - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Grandfather: :Marshstorm - Deceased, verified StarClan member Great Aunt: :Sorrelfoot - Deceased, verified StarClan member Granddaughters: :Stoatwhisker - Living :Roseleaf - Deceased, verified StarClan member Nieces: :Antkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Gullbreeze - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Lizardkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Redpaw - Living :Magpiesong - Living Nephews: :Blacktuft - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Sootlegs - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Cormorantstorm - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Birdnose - Living :Lionkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Relationships : Enemies : Quotes : Images Life Image Character Pixels : Trivia *He did not want kits, and after a while, he didn't want mates either. *His name was originally Visionblur. Category:Toms Category:WinterClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:StarClan Cat